Drifting Away
by Kinsler5
Summary: When his father discovers his secret relationship with Miyagi, Shinobu finds himself facing a sudden breakup and an arranged marriage.


**Junjou Romantica**

Hello, everyone! This is my first Junjou Romantica fanfic! I'm very excited because I absolutely adore this couple! They're just so cute especially Shinobu. I love him so much. I just couldn't resist writing one of these. I'm sorry that this first chapter is a bit short, though. I promise they'll get longer with time and as the story progresses.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story! Please excuse my grammatical errors and feel free to review! :)

* * *

**Drifting Away**

**Chapter 1 – Threats**

It was odd. It wasn't like him at all. His father wanted to talk to him. He said it was urgent and that he needed to see him as soon as possible. What could be his reason? Why did he call him in when he hardly ever talked to him? Shinobu didn't understand, but he wasn't planning to disobey. He went to Mitsuhashi University like he was told to meet up with his father, who was the dean of the Literary Department.

In that moment, he would have liked nothing better than to pay Miyagi a little visit, but he had no idea where he would be at in that time of the day. He couldn't exactly start running around the entire campus just to look for him either. Even though he really did want to see him, Shinobu decided to just drop by later when he was sure he would be in his office.

Shinobu stood in front of his father's desk inside his office. He was talking on the phone with someone and that's why he hadn't attended him yet. The more Shinobu waited, the more impatient he became which made he him regret coming there at all. Several minutes ticked by when his father finally hung up the phone. He checked his computer screen before he turned in his direction. His face was serious and grave, making Shinobu worry a little. It looked like his father had life changing news. Shinobu took a deep breath as he increased the grip on his bag. For some reason, he was starting to get a little nervous.

"Shinobu," His father suddenly began, leaning himself back on his chair. He crossed his hands as he stared at him intensely which made Shinobu take a small step back. "Tell me. How have your studies been going? How is your University treating you?"

Was that really it? Was that really all he was going to ask him? Something didn't seem right, though. His father was a busy man and there was no way he would call him in just to ask him how he was doing. "I'm fine." He replied a bit coldly as he looked down at the floor. "Everything's great."

"Really?" His father questioned him again which was a bit strange indeed. He motioned Shinobu to sit down on the chair. "Sit down, Takatsuki. We need to have a long talk."

Shinobu did what he was told, placing his bag on top of thighs. He shifted himself uncomfortably in his seat as he felt his father's glare on top of him. He did everything he could to avoid his father's gaze since he could now feel his angry aura punching at him. "What is it that we need to talk about?" Shinobu asked him a bit firmly. "What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know." His father snapped at him, sitting up straight in his chair and leaning closer to his desk. He placed his chin over his hands, his eyes looking straight at him. "What's going on?"

Shinobu didn't understand what he was talking about and the little patience he had was starting to disappear. "If you have something important you need to say to me," Shinobu began a bit louder and dropping some respect at the same time. "Why don't you come straight to the point? There's somewhere else I rather be."

"When did this happen, Shinobu? When?" His father stated, shaking his head back and forth with disapproval. "I can't and I will not accept this kind of behavior. Do you hear me? I will not accept your rebellious behavior."

Shinobu eyes widen as he looked at his feet. He could feel his hands shaking and his legs quivering. He held the chair handles tightly like if he needed them for support. "What are you talking about?"

"I know everything, Takatsuki Shinobu." He began after slamming his desk with his fist. It was clearly evident now that his father wasn't mad; he was furious. "I know what's going on between you and Miyagi Yo. I know that you two have been seeing each other. I know that you two are intertwined in some sort of ridiculous relationship. As your father and as the Literature Dean, I cannot and I will not accept such an affair! Do you understand that, Shinobu?!"

"No. I don't understand at all!" There were so many emotions rushing inside him, but dread was hovering above him. His father had found out about him and Miyagi. How? How did he know? Who had ratted him out? Did his sister snitch on him when she found him in Miyagi's apartment the other day? He wasn't doing anything bad, though. No matter how much Shinobu pondered about it, he couldn't get an answer.

Shinobu stayed silence as he covered his eyes with his hair. What was he supposed to do now? Should he just deny everything? Should he keep on playing dumb? Shinobu tried not to panic since he could already feel his eyes swelling with tears full of desperation. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want his relationship with Miyagi to end after he worked so hard to get him.

Miyagi was everything to him. He was the only thing, the only person, he felt truly felt passionate about. He couldn't live without him even though he was a burden to him. Shinobu knew Miyagi didn't love him as much as he did, but it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to stay by his side. He wanted to be there for him forever and ever.

"What's wrong with me and Miyagi being together?" Shinobu suddenly began, lifting his head without any regrets. His father would have figured them out sooner or later, so there was no point in denying it.

"What's wrong with you and Miyagi being together? Is that what you're asking me?!" His father stood up from his chair rapidly, his face fuming with anger. "How can you even ask me that?! You're a smart boy and you should know better than this! You should have known from the start that I would never approve of your relationship! I order you as a father to end it right now."

"You can't tell me what I can't and cannot do!" Shinobu stood up from his chair as well and faced his father directly in the eyes. Shinobu wanted to show him that he wasn't afraid even though he was mighty and powerful. "I'm an adult and I can date whoever I want without you or anyone interfering. I don't need your approval. I'm fine with or without you."

"Do you know what you're saying, Son? Do you hear yourself? You sound like an uneducated rebel!" His father told him and Shinobu could tell that he was starting to lose it. His father pushed his glasses back before he began to pace back and forth behind his desk. "You're both men and to make things worse, he's 20 years older than you! He could be your father, Shinobu! Then, he's your sister's ex-husband! What will our friends and relatives say when they discover that you stole your sister's husband?!"

"They can say whatever they want! I don't care!" Shinobu told him as he pushed his chair back. This was really starting to irritate him and he didn't know how much more he could take. He was close to just running out. He wanted to see Miyagi. He wanted to run to him. "You said it yourself. He's my sister ex-husband. They're married anymore, so I see nothing wrong with us being together."

"Save your excuses. I'm not taking them." His father crossed his hands as he stood right in front of him. "I'm not asking you to end your relationship with Miyagi. I'm ordering it and you will do what I say."

"I'm not going to do it!" Shinobu yelled at him, not caring that he was his dad or the dean. "Why can't you understand me?! It's my destiny! I'm destined to be with Miyagi! Whether you like it or not, I'm going to stay with him!"

"No, you're not." His father continued which was driving Shinobu mad. What was he supposed to say to make his father understand? By that point, Shinobu could feel a few tears escaping his eyes. His frustration and his fears were starting to get the best of him. "If you don't do what I say, then Miyagi Yo will end up without a job. He'll be kicked out of this university and I will make sure he never gets a job as a professor again. Is that what you want?"

"You can't do that?!" Shinobu quickly protested, angry that his father was willing to go that far just to separate them. "What's your problem? You can't do that to Miyagi! He's one of the best professors here and-"

"And he can easily be replaced." His father finished for him as he turned away. If he wasn't his father, Shinobu would have probably started a fight with him. "I'm not going to tolerate this. I cannot stand to see my youngest son involved with something not only so scandalous, but also ridiculous and humiliating. Do you understand what I'm saying? You will end this with Miyagi Yo because I'm telling you to do so. It's for your own good, Son"

Shinobu couldn't believe what was going on and he could feel his blood boiling with rage. What could he do? He was being threaten by his own father, making him feel absolutely powerless. He didn't want to break up with Miyagi. He loved him. He loved him more than anything, but his father just didn't seem to understand. What was he suppose to say to convince him?

"You can't do this to me, father!" Shinobu began clutching his hands into fists as he looked down at the floor. He could feel hot tears crawling down his cheeks from frustration. He could feel his aching heart pounding loudly underneath his chest. "I can't live without him! If you make me break up with him, I'll hate you for the rest of my life!"

"This conversation is over." His father told him, sitting back down on his chair. "I have nothing more to say to you. You have been warned."

…


End file.
